Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141022131025/@comment-24796133-20141024010839
I go looking for Arconn, I have nothing better to do. I can see his tracks and follow them around. They are erratic, he must have been hunting. After following them for some time, I come to a clearing area. I just manage to look up in time to see Arconn disappear in shadow, a figure standing opposite him. I recognise him. The Shadowrath commander, Arconn's father. He looks at me with his black eyes and just smiles widely. I fire energy straight at him but he disappears into shadow before the beams hit. So they were watching us. Where has he teleported Arconn too? Or... was Arconn working with them? That can't be surely... Whatever this means It results in one thing: We need to get in the Tenarbys. Now. It's almost dawn, the first streaks of clue are appearing in the black sky. I rush back to the ruins. The others are all starting to stir. Thankfully Hawk is wide awake, as is Nytroscol. I need them. "Guys we're moving now. Arconn has just been teleported somewhere and the Shadowrath are close. We need to enter, now". No time to explain any further, speed is essential. "Mason, Micah, Sophia, you guys have to stay out here. There's no choice in that, we physically can't get you into that place. Do what you need to out here, but hold out today. Hawk, Nytroscol, with me now. Bring everything useful." And with that I head straight to the entrance. I'm there in less than a minute, standing outside the massive arch. 'Come on come on' I think in my head, willing the door to open. I'm relieved when the ancient doorway starts to rumble, just as Hawk and Nytroscol join me. I tell Hawk to fire darkness at my ring and he obliges. The stone glows black and I take off the ring,rather reluctantly. I pass it over to Nytroscol who slips it onto her finger. "Do not take that off whilst we're in there, for all we know it may be necessary to survivng down there" I warn her, and she nods. "Wait, how are you getting in?" Hawk asks. In reply I approach the entrance. There is a shimmering wall of black in the archway, the shield. I reach out with my gauntlet hand and give it the lightest of touches. The moment I make contact my hand shoots back, and a rune engraved on the arch glows black. I walk over to the rune and touch it. I use my new power, bioamalgamtion, and my skin becomes the stone texture, covered in the same rune. "I hope this is going to work" I mutter to myself. This time when I approach the shimmering wall, i reach out with my unprotected hand, praying for this to work. When my hand makes contact, I feel a resistance, all the runes all over my body glow black. But my hand passes through the wall. I take a deep breath and walk through the shimmering structure. When I emerge on the other side. It's complete darkness. I light up my hand with energy, casting a glow into the entrance as Hawk and Nytroscol carefully step through the wall, joining me. Before us is a long corridor and just visible at the end more steps, descending into darkness. "Stay together, but move quickly. We're on the clock." I say to the others, "If we're not back by sundown we'll be here permanently."